phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Mandace
" | image = 012.png | caption = Candace is demanding the gang to get the holographic image of the pizza boy off of her. | season = 4 | production = 422b | broadcast = 215 | story = Jim Bernstein | ws = Aliki Theofilopoulos Grafft John Mathot | director = Sue Perrotto "Assistant Director": Derek Thompson | us = 2014 | international = May 15, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) | xd = July 14, 2014http://www.stitchkingdom.com/disney-phineas-ferb-save-summer-special-70990/ | abcf = | pairedwith = "Operation Crumb Cake" | arc = | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} Doof invents an 'inator' to disguise himself as the local pizza delivery boy in an effort to get warm pizza, but Candace gets hit by the ray and uses her new delivery boy appearance to find out what makes boys tick. Episode Summary The episode starts on Perry trying to find his entrance. Buford puts a box next to Perry's entrance. Perry's second entrance idea is the tree but Baljeet covers it. Perry's third entrance idea is another hole in the ground but Isabella dumps construction equipment, therefore blocking his entrance. Left with no alternatives, he has to take the long stairs. At Perry's lair, Major Monogram is being inpatient since Perry is being forced to use the stairs as his entrance. He tells Perry that there's no need to walk all the way down the stairs since he can give Perry his mission on the staircase. At Candace's room, Candace is calling on the phone about how complicated it is to understand boys. She says that they're almost like hieroglyphics. Candace mentions telling Jeremy they're going to the movies later and that Jeremy said "cool". She doesn't know exactly what Jeremy meant by cool. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry is tricked by a fake Impersonator-inated Doofenshmirtz. Doofenshmirtz explains it as an efficient use of his time since he trapped Perry AND demonstrated his latest -inator invention. Doofenshmirtz explains that ever since he switched pizza places, the pizzas are showing up cold. Transcript Songs *''Jeremy and Candace's "Cool" Rap'' End Credits Candace and Jeremy call on the phone. They make up a rap. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today / Hey, where's Perry? The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? Perry's entrance to his lair Perry intends to use a hole in the ground, but Buford puts a crate on it. Perry tries the tree entrance, but Baljeet puts a piece of metal over it. Perry opens up yet another hole in the ground, but Isabella drops a load of metal parts on it with an excavator. Left with no alternatives, he manually opens up an underground staircase and goes down the stairs. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Linda doesn't appear nor is mentioned in this episode. *Some characters appear again: Gunther the goat, Director Dipthong, Lulu Jones, P. P. Otter, Buck Buckerson (from "Raging Bully", "Great Balls Of Water", "Leave the Busting to Us!", "Attack of the 50 Foot Sister", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). Production Information * This episode was confirmed by Disney Channel Poland. International Premieres *May 15, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) Errors *In the bleachers, when the guy sitting above Candace says "What?", the pizza's on the same bench as Candace. Though, when Coltrane says "I have a feeling", when Candace says "Great. Let's hear it", the pizza's gone off the bench. Continuity *Doof mentions the pizza day debacle. ("Sci-Fi Pie Fly") Allusions *'Teddy Roosevelt' - Doof transforms himself into the likeness of the 26th President of the United States. Trivia *Third time Doof makes a fake version of himself but second time that Perry is tricked by it ("Leave the Busting to Us!", "Backyard Aquarium"). *Candace is affected with Doofenshmirtz's inator again. ("Canderemy", "Misperceived Monotreme", "What'd I Miss?", "Backyard Hodge Podge", "Knot My Problem", "Cheers for Fears", "Just Our Luck") *Second episode to only have a song in the end credits. ("Rollercoaster") *This is Coltrane's first speaking appearance since "The Baljeatles". Here, he is back to the way he was originally drawn as seen in "Let's Take a Quiz". Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * John Viener as Norm * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Ariel Winter as Gretchen * Diamond White as Holly * Michaela Zee as Ginger * Isabella Murad as Milly * Corbin Bleu as Coltrane * Marilu Hennerhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Srt_LPeqd2A as Nana's friend * Carol Kane as Nana Shapiro * Additional voices: Monica Raymund, Patrick Rafferty :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References }} Category:M Category:Candace Flynn Category:Jeremy Johnson